Differences
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: "Remind me to beat the shit out of the person who said boarding school would be fun." /AU crossover between FullMetal Alchemist, and Fairy Tail. Extended genres include: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Pairings included. Much more interesting, than it sounds.


**Authors Note.**

_Okaaay, so I thought of a new story... and it involved my favorite characters from FullMetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail. First crossover, so don't kill me! Before you continue, I would like to point out that this is NOT EdWin, or NaLu. So... if that's what you were expecting, please feel free to hit the 'Back' button. This 100% AU, so no magic or transmutation circles~ _

**Warnings.**

_Rated T, for minor swearing._

_OOC'ness might be found here and there. _

_This is AU... so... meh, just go with it._

**Pairings.**

_I'm mixing it up. _

_I won't mention anything yet. Mehehehe, because who likes knowing who's going to end up with who in advance? That sucks, in my opinion._

**Disclaimer.**

_Me is owning nothing. I admit, FullMetal and Fairy Tail are too awesome for me :3._

_X.x.X.x.X_

_Differences._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster fanfiction story._

_X.x.X.x.X_

"Edward Elric, why have you not touched your milk? It's good for you!"

Oh great, just what Ed needed. Another lecture on the perks of drinking milk, by his oh-so-favorite person. Cough, you got that sarcasm, right?

Ed sighed. "For the last time Winry, I'm not drinking that nonsense!"

Winry Rockbell, otherwise known as Ed's oh-so-favorite person. Cough, cough.

Winry sent a dangerous glare in Ed's direction. "And why the hell not?"

"Milk is for losers. And it tastes horrible." Ed shrugged nonchalantly.

That earned him a wrench to the head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL, WINRY?!"

Winry smirked. "I drink milk too, you dumbass."

Ed cursed under his breath, and rubbed the large bump on his head, trying to sooth the pain. Where the hell did she even pull that wrench from?!

"So, how far are we from this place?" Ed tried to change the subject after a few moments, just in case she tried to wrench him again.

Winry sighed. "About two hours, give or take, I guess. It's been an hour since our last stop, so there should be another coming up soon."

Ed nodded, and slumped back into his seat before staring out the train window.

"Where are we going anyway?"

Winry face-palmed before looking over at Ed. This idiot was sitting on a train to a country he didn't even know the name of?

"The country's called _Fiore_. But we'll be going into the main town, called _Magnolia_." Winry said matter of factly.

"Weird name." Ed noted, while Winry remained silent.

After a few moments of silence, Ed turned to his left side, noticing how his brother had been unusually quiet.

"Hey Al, is something wrong?"

No reply.

Ed decided to wave his hand in front of his brother's face until he got a response a few moments later.

"Oh, uh, sorry. What did you say, brother?"

Ed eyed him suspiciously, before simply shrugging. "I asked, is something wrong?"

Al simply shook his head, and smiled apologetically. "No, nothing. I was just thinking about some stuff."

Winry and Ed both sent worried glances his way, but didn't push on it.

"Okay then." Ed shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say."

Al was about to open his mouth to say something, but Winry beat him to it. "C'mon guys, aren't you the least bit excited for where we're going? I mean, it'll be a whole new experience!"

Al smiled. "Yeah, this is the first time we actually left Amestris. I wonder how nice this new country must be, for Granny to send us so far just for school. Don't you think so, brother?"

Ed shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I guess…"

"I just hope this boarding school we're attending has decent dorm rooms." Winry said, as she sat back into her seat.

Al put on a thoughtful expression. "It should… I mean, Granny said that it was one of the most expensive schools in the country. Thank goodness for our scholarships."

Ed said nothing, but just continued to stare out the train window.

This was a big adjustment for all three of them, but Ed was thankful that Winry and Alphonse weren't taking it as hard as he thought it would.

If Ed was honest with himself, he'd admit that he wasn't looking forward to boarding school. After all, he had Alphonse and Winry. His brother, and Winry, who was much like his sister, was all he needed. Why was he forced to interact with other people from a country his never been to before?

_Because you moron, you won't have Winry and Al around forever. Think of this as bettering your poor social skills._

Granny's voice rang inside Ed's head, and he mentally tried to strangle her.

Winry stifled a laugh, as she noticed Ed glaring at the window, probably in deep thought.

She smiled to herself, and also looked out the window. _'I wonder what kind of places we'll see, and what kind of people we'll meet…'_

X.X.X

"Natsu, would you quit struggling for like 2 seconds?!"

"No! GET THIS SHIT OFF ME! I LOOK FUCKING RIDICULOUS!"

Lucy sighed, as she withdrew her hands and wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead. She glared angrily at the idiot in front of her.

"It's a school uniform. Everyone looks like that!" Lucy argued.

Gray, who was sitting near Lucy on her bed, face-palmed.

"I don't care what the fuck this shit is! I'm not wearing it!" Natsu yelled as he ran back into Lucy's bathroom.

It was a week before Magnolia High School's all around started opening up, for yet another new school year almost every student was dreading. The only unfortunate thing for Lucy and them though, was the fact that they go to boarding school. And this was the last week Lucy would get to be in her house for a while.

Why couldn't it be summer all the time?!

Anyway, Lucy thought it'd be best to start getting all her school essentials sorted out early, just before the rush started. Erza and Gray didn't mind helping her out, as they thought they should also get their own things sorted out.

Natsu, on the other hand… yeah, no, couldn't care less.

"Natsu Dragneel! Come out of my bathroom, and put on your tie, right now!" Lucy growled angrily, as she started hitting against her own bathroom door.

"Fuck no!" Natsu yelled back.

You have to understand, Lucy was REALLY ticked off. For the first time today, she had managed to get Natsu to try on the new uniform she bought him. That's why Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all at her house.

And why Lucy was currently trying to kill Natsu, even if it meant breaking down her own bathroom door.

"I don't get what that dumbass's problem is. This uniform isn't that bad." Gray said, with a bored expression.

And indeed, Gray was right. For the guys, the uniform consisted of long grey trousers, that actually looked quite cool. Along with a plain white school shirt, and blue tie. It's compulsory to wear black shoes only, but that really wasn't a problem for anyone.

The only difference between the guys and girls uniform, was that girls wear a skirt instead.

They all had to wear it! So what was the fucking problem?!

Lucy heard Natsu snort behind the door. "That's easy for you to say stripper, you won't even have it on most of the time!"

Gray's face turned bright red. "HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Erza, who was silent for most of this 'session' while sitting cross legged with her eyes closed on Lucy's bed, chuckled lightly. She peaked one eye open to see Gray looking away in embarrassment, and Lucy sliding down to her floor in defeat.

"Damn it, Natsu! Fine, I give up!" Lucy yelled by the door. She was too tired to care anymore.

Natsu laughed in victory, and quickly opened up the bathroom door. "YOSH! Now get this shit off-"

"GOT YOU!"

Lucy cut him off in a yell, as she pounced on him in an instant. "NOW PUT IT ON!"

"Uhmph!" Natsu fell to the ground, while half wrestling Lucy.

Gray sighed, and he watched his two friends wrestling each other on the carpeted floor. "Geez, I feel sorry for which ever idiot becomes their friend when we get back to school."

"Gray."

Gray looked over to see Erza, staring at him with a straight face. "Uhh… yeah?"

"You're their friend too."

X.X.X

"Brother, wake up."

Ed's eyes slowly stirred open at the sudden wake up call. "Huh, what?" He removed his head from the window, that he guess he fell asleep on, and stretched his arms up with a yawn.

"We're here." Winry said with a bright smile.

Ed blinked, trying to figure out what 'here' meant, until he realized it was… what was the place's name again?

"Let's go get our bags, brother." Al said, before grabbing Ed's arm and pulling him out of the train, with Winry leading in front.

Ed stepped out of the train, cool air hitting his face. He looked around the busy train station, taking in his new surroundings.

He read the sign on a nearby wall, that read, 'Welcome to Magnolia'. Ohhhh, now he remembered the name!

Tch, still a weird name.

But, the train station isn't that much different than the one back home, so it didn't really interest him.

"Hurry up Ed! Al and I still want to go exploring!" Winry called over to him.

Ed sighed. "Might as well get used to it, Ed." He mumbled to himself. "Guess you're stuck here."

With that, he stuck his hands into his pockets, and walked over to Al and Winry.

Yay. Exploring time.

Cough.

X.X.X

_I'm sorry if it's boring..._

_It will get better, I promise!_

_But, out of all honesty... did it suck as much as I think it did?_

_Please review?_


End file.
